1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stabilization of flatting agents present in radiation-hardenable compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radiation-hardenable compositions, particularly for coating applications, are known in the art. In many coating applications the cured coating has undesired gloss. One of the ways to reduce gloss and to obtain a flat appearance is to incorporate flatting agents into the radiation-hardenable composition such as silica, talc carbonates etc. See for example the following U.S. Pat. Nos:
3,783,004--Parker--Jan. 1, 1974
3,918,393--Hahn--Nov. 11, 1975
4,048,036--Prucnal--Sept. 13, 1977
4,169,167--McDowell--Sept. 25, 1979
4,170,663--Hahn et al--Oct. 9, 1979
However, the flatting agent settles in the composition. This is undesirable because the cured coating lacks a uniform appearance. Agitation prior to curing to avoid settling before use is unsatisfactory.